Little Rabbit
by That White Shadow
Summary: She was just a child in a land full of boys. Book/Movie, Drabbles/Story thing. T because I have no idea. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

She got up as she did every morning, the sun peeking out from atop the large concrete walls. She slipped from her hammock her small feet landing with a thump. As she did each morning in her faded purple dress quietly creeping out of the Homestead and towards the thick glass that tickled her ankles towards the large doors that separated them and the maze.

She dragged her faithful toy – Mr. Poppers who was as dirty as it could be. His tanned fur was a musty brown now with the odd darker stains. His floppy ears still had the pink on the inside, only now a color she didn't even know. He was missing an eye which was now just a diagonal thick black stitch. When she had lost it she had sobbed into Newt's filthy t-shirt as he brushed back her tangled brown hair eventually calming her down.

He had told her to retrace her steps which had sounded easier than it was. Walking through the dark forest that inhabited the corner of the Glade. She entrusted the help of Gally who begrudgingly helped her, but they never found it.

Sometimes – when she had nothing else to do she'd still retrace the steps of that day and maybe one day she would find it. She sat down on the wooden log and was handed a wooden bowl full of fruit and last night's dinner by Frypan – or his real name as she called him, Russ.

The Runners were all up chatting quietly on either side of her. They were dressed in their fancy boots and backpacks filled with the necessities they needed for the day. As she picked up the orange fruit with her grimy fingers the familiar rumble shook the ground. She allowed a small glance up to the huge doors that seemed to rumble and mumble as they slid open.

The runners all slowly stood up stretching before their grueling hours of running around the maze. She followed quietly behind Minho with the bowl in one hand and dragging Mr. Poppers by his worn arm in the other.

They came to a stop at the doors and she watched as Alby's hulking form marched towards them. He rested his large hand on Minho's shoulder and muttered something into his ear. The runner nodded before following the other runners off into the maze, disappearing from their sight as he turned the corners that forever changed. Alby placed his large hand on her tiny shoulder and together, like every morning they watched them off.


	2. Chapter 2

As she lay in the grass, the sun shining on her face, she didn't know what to think. The various noises of the boys, the squealing of the pigs or the huffs and puffs coming from the builders. The eternal buzz that just seemed to hum whenever she stared at the sky. Mr. Poppers lay next to her his one eye blank as he stared at the blue sky.

Time seemed to fade as the sun rose higher, the chattering got louder and the few clouds that did pass she seemed to forever stare out, telling Mr. Poppers all the things they looked like, words just popping into her head.

As the lunch bells dull bang filled the air, the birds – that's what Alby had called them- flew from the tress their musical singing followed them as they glided over the wall. She wished she could be a bird and fly out of the Glade. She didn't remember anything, what would happen when she flew out of the maze? Did she have a mother? A father? A brother, sister? Did they love her? She hoped they loved her. But if they loved her why was she here? She had heard the new boys, or greenies as the others called them, ask, wonder, quietly at night, if it be a whisper or a prayer.

She sat up and picked up Mr. Poppers underneath his two arms like a child which felt odd so she resorted to dragging him by his worn arm. She followed the herd of boys lining up for their lunch, feeling utterly tiny as she only came up to a bit past most of their knees.

She sat down quietly, it would be awhile until the line would pick up the pace. She brushed Mr. Poppers on his head when Bark, a black dog, wandered up and sat by the fire, his tongue lolling out of his mouth and his chest heaving in the heat. She sat Mr. Poppers in the line and moved to sit beside the dog patting filthy fur.

The line moved slowly and Ken, moved Mr. Poppers forward for her. As she was about to go and take his place that's when she saw it. Fluttering around the edge of the forest she abandoned Bark and quietly made her way towards it.

It had brightly colored wings, royal blue wings opened and closed slowly in the yellow patch of flowers. Black lined its wing, and in the corners big black dots on both sides, like eyes staring back at her.

She bought her small hands on either side of the butterfly slowly closing in but just as her fingertip brushed the delicate wing, it surged up and out of her reach. And for once, in what seemed like forever she laughed. Jumping up and down flapping her wings, perhaps if the wind was hard enough she could fly as well.

She jumped up again her fingertip barely brushing the butterfly. It seemed to tease her, flying just a bit higher than she could ever reach. She followed it, her neck arched towards the large concrete walls that kept them safe.

The walls seemed to tower over her, as she stood at the gate. The butterfly, without fear, glided through the air and into the maze. Her brown eyes only fixated on the magnificent creature. As she slid her small foot from the mud and onto the concrete she heard it.

_Click._

_Whrrrrr._

A large metal claw appeared behind one of the walls, then another and another. She stopped breathing and her heart seemed to leap into her throat. The butterfly had disappeared from her sight as she watched thick green goo slide down the thin metal.

She slowly slid her foot back from the hard concrete and onto the earth. It kept on coming. Another small step back. She could now see a large glob of a thing.

_Click._

And that's when her scream filled the glade.

**Thank you for the reviews, it truly does mean a lot. I hope you don't mind, but as you have read I am not the world's best writer, but I do hope you understand the meaning behind the words. Also – terrible sorry if some of the facts aren't right in the story. Cheers.**


	3. Terribly Sorry

Terribly sorry – I have lost inspiration in this story, I know what I want to write but I just can't get the words to work. I'll update soon, I just need to get inspired I guess. Sorry.


End file.
